


What A Texting Surprise

by Wiccan507



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2017 AU, Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Smart Billy Hargrove, Social Worker Steve, Texting, Writer Billy, no monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: After living together for 7 years all it takes for Steve and Billy to realise they only want to live together for the rest of their lives is Billy catching Steve in a compromising position.





	What A Texting Surprise

Billy had had a headache for the past three hours. For three fucking hours his head had felt like it was going to explode. The banging behind his eye seemed to intensify anytime he looked around. All he wanted to do was go to fucking sleep, but his roommate Steve fucking Harrington had been playing music for the past two hours. It was actually driving Billy up the wall, he wasn't even playing good music. Billy grabbed his phone and groaned as the light made his eyes ache.

To Harrington: can you turn your music down.

To Harrington: please.

Billy waited exactly 32 seconds for the music to become lower, when nothing happened he picked his phone back up.

To Harrington: harrington turn your fucking music down.

To Harrington: I'm not fucking joking!

To Harrington: are you fucking kidding me! I am going to kick your ass if you don't turn it the fuck off in the next 10 seconds!!!

Billy counted up in his head, and hoped he turned it off because kicking ass with a headache was going to suck. The music stayed at the same volume and he threw back his covers and prepared himself for the light in the hallway. Pushing himself up he waited till the lightheadedness passed and then stomped to Steve's room. 

"Hey asshole! Turn the music- fuck." Billy froze as he took in the sight before him. Steve stroking his cock on his bed, as he pushed a dildo into his ass. 

"Billy what the fuck man! Get the hell out!" Billy stumbled back through the door and slammed it shut. Holy fuck! Billy practically ran back into his room and slammed his own door shut. Maybe it could erase what just happened, because what the actual fuck. He and Steve had known each other since college, shared a dorm room, then a small apartment on campus and after they graduated it kind of made sense to just keep living together. They already knew each others bad habits, had systems in place for bringing people back to the apartment, and knew to never eat each others cereal. 

So, Billy knew well enough that Steve had a reputation, he had his pick of everyone at college. He was the perfect boyfriend and people dreamed of him whisking them off to dinner and bringing flowers to their door. Billy was the total opposite, he could get in anyones pants and nobody expected anything other than a fantastic fuck. So to say Billy was shocked his roommate liked to fuck himself on a dildo, was a massive fucking understatement. 

His phone chimed on his bed and he grabbed it before he could think anymore about Steve. 

From Harrington: Music is off asshole! Next time fucking knock. 

What in the hell was Billy even supposed to reply to that? Fucking hell, why didn't he have any best friends he could freak out too? Fuck, he should have branched out and made more friends. He couldn't exactly freak out about Steve to Steve. Okay, he just needed to go to sleep and tomorrow he and Steve would pretend that he didn't see anything. 

***

Hungry like the wolf blared out of Billy's phone as it hit 8am. He slapped his hand around on his nightstand until it landed on his phone and he dismissed the alarm. Billy flopped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Okay, the facts. Last night he saw Steve fucking himself on a dildo and jerking his cock. In the seven years he has known Steve that isn't something he ever thought about Steve doing. So, everything is fine, he is just not going to think about it and everything will be fine. 

***

By 9am Billy had managed to get himself out of bed and into the kitchen. Steve was already sat at the table eating his cereal. 

"Billy."

"Steve."

"Look, about last night-" Billy held his hand up to stop Steve. 

"I should have knocked. I'm sorry."

Steve's eyebrows rose in surprise, "That was easier than I thought. Usually you'd rather fight me to the death before admitting you were wrong." 

"Yeah, well. In this case I was actually wrong."

"Yep! Okay, so I'll see you later."

"Yep. Have a good day at work."

"You too." 

Steve dropped his bowl in the sink and pursed his lips before moving to stand beside him. "Next time, I'll be sure to keep my music down." 

"Great." With a nod of his head, Steve grabbed his bag from the couch and left the apartment. And Billy absolutely did not watch his ass the entire time. 

***

The rest of his morning went well. He didn't think about Steve and his dildo at all, except for the times where it was all he thought about. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

Billy looked up at his sister and frowned, "What?"

The red head tapped the screen of his laptop to indicate his latest paragraph, "You've been writing the same thing for like 20 minutes." 

"I have not."

"Billy, you've literally written the same sentence like 5 times in just different ways."

Billy quickly re-read his work and pushed his hands into his face, "I'm never going to finish this book."

"What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Nothing, Max."

"Want me to bring you another coffee and then you can tell me what's up?"

"Fine." Max smirked behind him and went to grab her brother a coffee. There wasn't much that could drive Billy to this point of distraction so it was either something to do with Steve or a character in his book. Her co-worker made up the coffee and pushed it over the counter and she took it back to Billy. 

"So, what's the problem?"

"If I tell you, you can't laugh or tell Lucas. Or anyone for that matter."

Sometimes, Max wondered if she should have taken psychology at college instead of game design, because over the years she could have made so much money from her brother, "Jeez, fine, whatever. Just get to the point before I stop caring."

"Have you ever not thought about someone in a certain way until you saw them in that certain way?" 

"What does that even mean?"

"Just, have you ever had a friend who you only saw as a friend. Then things happened and then you couldn't stop thinking about them in that way."

"Have you hit your head? What's the date today?" Max reached over and tried to put her hand on his forehead, but Billy slapped it away. 

"I'm not sick or some shit, Jesus. I've just- something happened last night."

"Okay..."

"I accidentally walked in on Steve getting off."

That was the worst thing he could have ever told her, "That's so gross! Why would you tell me that! I don't want to picture Steve doing that, he's like my brother!"

"Oh shut up! You're in college, I'm sure you've seen plenty of weirder stuff."

"Just because your college life was weird as shit, doesn't mean mine is! Plus, you shared a room with Steve, and have now lived together for 7 years, how could you never have seen him do that before?"

"We had codes! There was no code last night!"

"Maybe he wanted you to walk in on him."

"Don't say stupid shit."

"Look, my break is almost over. So, you saw Steve jerking it, does it really matter? No. Just please don't ever talk to me about this again." She ruffled his hair as she passed and he jerked himself away from her. Of course she was right, it didn't matter that he'd caught Steve jerking off. All he had to do was stop thinking about it. 

***

Steve had been freaking out all day. How in the hell was he supposed to ever look Billy in the eye again? 7 years he'd lived with Billy and not once had his friend ever walked in on him. Why did it have to be the night he decided to fuck his ass? He dropped his head onto table in front of him and groaned. 

"What's up with you?"

"Billy walked in on me getting off last night." Nancy spluttered on her drink and he felt some of it land on his hair. 

"Gross, Nanc."

She put the cup down on the table and started wiping up her tea, "What do you expect? You can't just drop that on a girl!" 

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was better to just say it quick."

"Erm, so what happened?"

"Yesterday, I was just really drained from this case I'm working. And I thought you know what tonight I really need to relax, so I put on some music and decided to just...you know. And I thought I'd use one of my toys from the website I recommended to you last month."

"Oh, one of those toys," Nancy smirked.

"Yeah. I don't do it often, but last night I needed it," Steve insisted. 

"Uhuh. And Billy walked in on you, how?"

"My music was super loud and usually he doesn't mind. But, last night it was bugging him or something and so he texted me to tell me to turn it down. Except I was obviously distracted and then he barged in and caught me-"

"Ass deep?"

"Funny. But, basically yes."

Tapping her fingers on the table, Nancy pulled her lip between her teeth and asked,"So, whatcha gonna do?"

"Die from embarrassment?"

"Just talk to him! Make sure everything is okay."

"He apologized this morning, I'm probably worried about nothing."

Nancy nodded her head like what he said made complete sense, "Cause you worry too much."

"Enough about me though, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Oh my god, so good! Jonathan and I went to this cake shop and they make literally the best red velvet cake I've ever had in my life." Steve smiled over at Nancy and chuckled when she started telling him about running away with the cake. 

***

There was a reason to celebrate, Billy had finished chapter 16 of his book. Fucking finally. On the way home from the coffee shop he'd grabbed a couple of beers and was getting ready to celebrate with Steve. 

The light was already on in the apartment when he got home and he could smell his favourite Chinese take-away from the hall. 

"Steve!"

"In the kitchen."

"You got Chinese?" Steve appeared in the doorway with two plates and handed one over to Billy. 

"And you got beer?"

"I finally fucking finished chapter 16!" 

"Billy, that's great! You've been working on that for weeks."

They settled down onto the couch and Billy started explaining, "I know, it just hit me today while I was freaking out about yo- yo."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Yoyo?"

"A new character that I wrote in. They're called yoyo and have quite the up and down personality." Fucking hell, he was the worst liar when it came to Steve. 

"Were you about to say you? As in me? You've been freaking out about me?"

"No! No. Not, freaking out per se. I've just had trouble not focusing on certain things."

"Oh my god, you've been thinking about last night!" Steve shouted. 

Billy put the plate of food down on the coffee table and waved his hands, "Not on purpose!"

"You were never supposed to see that, okay! I never ever meant for you to find out about my dildo."

"I know and I'm sorry I walked in on you, it's not like I thought that's what I'd be walking in on. I just thought you'd probably fallen asleep with your music on. I never imagined you'd be fucking your ass with a dildo!" 

"I can't believe this is my life. 7 years we've lived together Billy and not once have you ever walked in on me."

Billy ran a hand through his hair and agreed, "Or, you in on me."

A blush crawled up Steve's pale skin, "Yeah, right. That too."

"Steve?"

"Yep?"

"Have you walked in on me before?"

"Maybe, sorta, kind of."

"When in the hell did that happen?"

"Like, when we first moved in here. You had some guy over and kind of left your door open," explained Steve. 

"You saw me fucking some guy! That's way worse!"

A frown appeared on Steve's forehead and he stood up, "What? This isn't about better or worse! I saw you and you saw me, that's even."

Billy pushed himself up off the couch and faced Steve, "That's not even! You saw me full fucking, I just saw you with a dildo in your ass! You owe me full fucking!"

"You can't be fucking serious. Who in the hell is going to fuck me so you can watch!"

"I doubt it would be that hard! But, you definitely owe me a real dick in your ass." Why in the hell was he pushing this?

"This is insane, Billy! Where would we find someone to do that? What are you gonna do it?"

"Okay!"

"Ok-what?"

"What?" Fuck.

"You want to fuck me?"

"Hmm? No, I didn't say that." 

"You just said okay. You want to fuck my ass."

"Nope, no, I definitely do not." Billy started to back up out of the room and hit his hip off the side table, "Ow fuck- I've got some notes to flesh out for chapter 17. I'm just gonna head to my room. Night!"

 ***

Billy was not ashamed to say that he hadn't left his room in over 4 hours. What the hell kind of response was that? There was no way he wanted to fuck Steve. They'd been friends for 7 years and not once had he wanted to fuck him. Sure, he knew Steve was attractive, and he obviously had that incredibly tight plump ass. Fuck, he needed to talk to someone!

To Joyce B: hey Mrs byers. Are you free to talk at all? 

From Joyce B: Of course, Billy. Are you okay? Is Steve okay? 

To Joyce B: I think I just fucked up my friendship with Steve.

From Joyce B: I find that very unlikely. You two adore each other. What happened?

To Joyce B: the other night I caught him in the middle of something and then tonight I think I just admitted that I wanted to have sex with him. But before that moment I didn't realise I wanted to have sex with him.

From Joyce B: That is certainly a situation you've got yourself there. And you've never thought about Steve like that before? 

To Joyce B: I mean I know he's attractive. And he's got a lot of attractive qualities. 

From Joyce B: Such as?

To Joyce B: well he's terrible at education but he still tried his hardest because he wanted to be the best social worker. His heart is so huge you know. He wants to help as many people as possible plus he's great with kids. The Party still hang off his every word even though they're not kids anymore. They all look upto him. The amount of times I've come home and he's got my favourite meal ready if he knows I've had a hard day writing. He supports my writing. 

From Joyce B: How long have you known Steve? 

To Joyce B: 7 years why

From Joyce B: Billy, I've had you two at my house for holidays for 6 years. And I couldn't imagine a year where you both don't come over. 

To Joyce B: obviously. Youre the best parent we have. Plus your potatoes may be terrible but your pie is always the best 

From Joyce B: Because I buy it from the store. That's the family secret. My point is I only see you two coming to my house together, no girlfriends or boyfriends. 

To Joyce B: youre gonna have to spell this out for me.

From Joyce B: Imagine your life for me and then tell me what you see. 

Billy twisted his mouth as he thought about what Joyce told him to do. Imagine his life, shouldn't be too hard. He dropped his phone on his chest and closed his eyes, what did he see in his future. 

Publishing his book and celebrating it with Steve. 

Going to Nancy and Jonathans wedding with Steve and teasing Nancy. 

Watching Max walk across the stage at her graduation. Steve and Lucas sitting beside him. 

Taking care of Steve after a case doesn't end happy. Celebrating with him when a case does end happy. 

Late nights in front of the TV with Steve. 

He picked up his phone and tried to work out what to tell Joyce. 

To Joyce B: Steve

From Joyce B: Steve?

To Joyce B: when I imagine my life, that's what I see. Staying in with him, celebrating with him, going to Max's graduation with him, Nancy's wedding with him. 

From Joyce B: I thought it might be. 

To Joyce B: but what does that mean?

From Joyce B: William Hargrove, you are not this stupid. I know you know what it means. And I know he damn well knows what it means, because Steve is also texting me about why it made him feel all floaty when you said you wanted to have sex. 

To Joyce B: it made him feel floaty.

From Joyce B: Yes, now go and talk to the boy.

To Joyce B: thank you, Joyce. Youre the best.

Billy threw his phone down on the bed and made his way to Steve's room. He knocked on the door and Steve shouted a come in from inside. 

"Look, I knocked."

"Well done," Steve smiled. 

"I've been talking to Joyce and she made me realise a few things."

"Oh?"

"I've known you for 7 years and I can't imagine my life without you. When you asked me to move in with you I was so happy, because you're my best friend. And I've never properly thought about my future, but whenever I think about stuff you're always there. And when Joyce told me to really think about it, you're all I want in my future. I want you to be the first person I tell when I publish my book, and to sit beside me when Max graduates, and I want to be the person you rely on when a case goes bad. I know it may not be the same for you, but you're all I want. You, me and this apartment or a different one, and maybe a dog."

"Billy-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. Please don't feel pressured."

"Shut up and let me speak."

"Sorry."

"You were a huge fucking asshole when I first met you. We'd barely known each other 2 months before you punched me at that dumbass Tommy's party. And I was set to fucking hate you for the rest of the semester, then you sat down and helped me with a shitty essay. You stayed up with me until I turned it in and helped me turn it into something that was actually a pass. You never apologized for punching me, but I knew you were trying to make it up to me. And somehow you became the most important person in my life. I've dated people since we've been friends and honestly the best part of my day was knowing you'd be at home and I could come in grab a beer and just chill with you on the couch. And that feeling has never gone away."

"Really?"

"I want it too. You, me, an apartment and maybe a dog."

"Would it be weird to kiss you?"

"After declaring we want to spend the rest of ours lives together? I think it would be weirder if you didn't." 

Billy took a step into the bedroom and Steve got off his bed to meet him in the middle. 

"What if this feels weird?" 

"Then we'll be a none making out couple." Billy brushed some of Steve's hair out of his face and let his hand cup his cheek. Neither of them moved at first, just happy to stand in each others space. Their eyes met and Billy couldn't stand it anymore, just wanted to know what it was like to kiss his best friend. Chapped lips hit soft ones and Billy felt himself moan at the feeling. Steve pulled his arms up around Billy's neck and Billy slid his hand into Steve's hair. They kissed until it burned their lungs and pulled apart. 

"Well, that did not feel weird to me," whispered Steve. 

"Fuck, I should have done that years ago," Billy chuckled. 

"What now? Get a dog?"

"I believe you owe me something."

"Hey, I'm not going to be swayed by a kiss. You gotta wine and dine before you get a dick in my ass."

"What do you call the last 7 years?"

"A warm-up."


End file.
